Morsmordre
Morsmordre — czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, które powoduje pojawienie się Mrocznego Znaku – symbolu Lorda Voldemorta, stworzone prawdopodobnie przez niego samego. Znakiem była czaszka, z której ust wydobył się wąż. Zaklęcie było używane przez Voldemorta i jego popleczników, którzy nazwali się śmierciożercami – wyczarowywali Mroczny Znak w każdym miejscu, gdzie doszło do morderstwa na kimś, kogo uważali za wroga. Historia Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów W czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów Mroczny Znak stał się czymś w rodzaju znaku rozpoznawczego śmierciożerców. Prawdopodobnie wówczas zaklęcie to wymyślono, a jego twórcą był zapewne Voldemort. Możliwe jednak, że Mroczny Znak istniał już wcześniej, a Czarny Pan sobie czar do swoich celów tylko zapożyczył. Mroczny Znak stał się symbolem terroru wprowadzonego przez śmierciożerców. Pojawiał się zawsze tam, gdzie doszło do morderstwa. Kiedy nad domem wisiał ów znak, wchodzący do niego czarodziej już wiedział, że doszło do najgorszego. Po pierwszym upadku Lorda Voldemorta Mroczny Znak przestał pojawiać się na niebie, a większość śmierciożerców, którzy go wcześniej widywali, skończyli w Azkabanie albo sprytnie uniknęli więzienia poprzez kontakty lub pokorne wyrzeczenie się działalności w szeregach śmierciożerców. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów W 1994 roku Bartemiusz Crouch Junior użył czaru Morsmordre do przywołania Mrocznego Znaku na finale Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku. Barty wyczarował ten znak, mimo że nikt nie poniósł śmierci – miało to na celu wywołanie zbiorowej paniki, potęgowanej dodatkowo faktem, że Mroczny Znak zapłonął na niebie po raz pierwszy od czternastu lat. Zwykli czarodzieje w przestrachu uciekali do swoich domów, natomiast śmierciożercy obawiali się, że jeśli Czarny Pan powróci, może nie darować im tego, że przed wieloma laty się go wyrzekli. Barty, aby wyczarować Mroczny Znak, skorzystał z różdżki Harry'ego Pottera, którą mu wcześniej ukradł w przypływie paniki. Harry, Ron i Hermiona znaleźli się przypadkowo bardzo blisko miejsca, skąd wystrzeliło zaklęcie, dlatego zostali szybko otoczeni przez urzędników Ministerstwa szukających winnych. Troje czternastolatków nie było podejrzanych, ponieważ zdawano sobie sprawę, że nie mogą oni mieć odpowiedniej wiedzy do wystrzelenia takiego znaku. Wskazali oni miejsce, w którym usłyszeli krzyk "Morsmorde". Urzędnicy z Ministerstwa znaleźli tam jedynie oszołomioną skrzatkę Mrużkę z ukradzioną różdżką Harry'ego. Początkowo uznano ją za winną, ale po krótkiej dyskusji uznano, że na pewno nie zrobiła ona czegoś takiego. Prawdziwy sprawca, Barty Crouch Junior, także został oszołomiony ale znajdował się wtedy pod peleryną niewidką więc nie został złapany. Voldemort potem wykorzystał wiedzę o tym wydarzeniu, żeby kazać Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi informować go o każdym przejawie powrotu jego popleczników. 1996 mały|250px|Mroczny Znak nad Hogwartem W 1996 śmierciożercy zamordowali Igora Karkarowa, a Mroczny Znak został wyczarowany nad domem, w którym go znaleziono. 1997 W 1997 roku Gibbon wyczarował Mroczny Znak nad Wieżą Astronomiczną, kiedy śmierciożercy do niej wtargnęli. W tym przypadku zdarzyło się to jeszcze przed morderstwem Albusa Dumbledore'a, a nie po, jak to było przyjęte. Etymologia Morsmorde pochodzi od francuskich słów: Mort – śmierć oraz Mordre – gryźć, co po prostym przetłumaczeniu może oznaczać Łaknąć śmierci. Nawiązuje to również do nazwy członków organizacji, którzy używali czaru – śmierciożerców. Za kulisami * W filmowej wersji Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Mroczny Znak zostaje ukazany z zieloną poświatą, która nie pojawia się już w późniejszych przedstawieniach tego zjawiska: zarówno w późniejszej części filmu, kiedy Voldemort przywołuje Mroczny Znak zaraz po odzyskaniu ciała, jak i Księciu Półkrwi, kiedy pojawia się on nad Wieżą Astronomiczną, Znak wydaje się uformowany z szarych chmur. * W filmowej wersji wątek kradzieży różdżki Harry'ego został pominięty i Barty Crouch wyczarował Mroczny Znak własną. Również cała sprawa dochodzenia, niesłusznego oskarżenia Mrużki została wycięta – właściwie w filmie obserwujemy tylko postać Barty'ego, która biegnie przez camping i nagle przystaje, aby rzucić Mroczny Znak, a trio patrzy na to z daleka. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Mroczny Znak górował na niebie, kiedy śmierciożercy zniszczyli most Millennium Bridge oraz Ulicę Pokątną. * W wersji książkowej Księcia Półkrwi Mroczny Znak został rzucony przez Gibbona przed zabójstwem Albusa Dumbledore'a nad Wieżą Astronomiczną, aby przyciągnąć dyrektora w to miejsce. W wersji filmowej natomiast znak został niewerbalnie rzucony przez Bellatriks Lestrange w wielkiej radości już po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Ponadto w filmie znak został rozwiany przez mieszkańców zamku w szacunku dla zmarłego dyrektora. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Pottermore Kategoria:Uroki Kategoria:Własności Toma Riddle'a de:Morsmordre en:Morsmordre es:Morsmordre fi:Kalmokalvaus fr:Morsmordre it:Morsmordre nl:Morsmordre no:Morsmordre pt-br:Morsmordre ru:Морсмордре